Metroid Side Missions: Mission 1
by Karu the Werewolf
Summary: The Galactic Federation is monitoring a neighboring star system when a Pirate distress signal interrupts their search. The Space Pirate Ridley is wanting a truce between GF and the Pirates, and demands to be seen with the GF Commander.


Metroid Side Missions: Mission 1, Prologue

"Sir?" That was the transmission adviser. Whenever he said 'Sir?' like he just did, it sent shivers down Alexanders back. Alexander was a tall, broad man with brown hair and startling green eyes. He looked at the trans ad, the official nickname in the service for these people, and said "What is it? We have a transmission comming through?" "Yes, but it's...Pirate." That made everyone blink and look at the trans ad. "On screen. It better not be another distress signal. Samus is on leave to Aether." Alexander said. People always respected him, since he was a Commander. So, the trans ad didn't need another word. He pulled up the transimission. On the space shield, A hologram screen appeared, fizzling with static. Finally, an image appeared of Ridleys backside. "YOU IDIOT! Get them done right! Move it over there!" The space dragon pointed to a space off camera. "S-s-s-sir..." Stammered the cameraman. "We're on..." Ridley turned, looking at Alexander. "Well well well. Didn't I destroy your planet only ten days ago?" he taunted. "Ridley. What is it that you want." "Right to the point, I like that. That's better than these damn pirates can do." He glared at someone off screen. "Ridley," Alexander said, trying to get Ridleys attention. "What do you want?" "I want a treaty meeting." Several people on terminals looked at the Commander. "Sir...are we really going to talk with this pirate?!" One of them asked. "A treaty with the Space Pirates? Why in the name of God would I do that!" Alexander shouted at the dragon. Ridley fizzled, then reconnected. "Because, I have several hundred Pirate ships surrounding your vessel right this second. If you don't follow our demands, I will destroy you." Alexander turned to a man on the radar station. He only shook his head. "Fine." He said. "Three hours to get here. And I'll contact the GF Command-" "NO! I want the Commander there!" Ridley shouted, fire glowing in his eyes. Alexander sighed, then waved a hand. "Fine. The GF Commander will be there." "Ridley out." Alexander turned, heading towards the exit. The trans ad ran after him. "Sir, are we really going in with his demands?" Alexander just stayed quiet, walking down the halls of the ship. "Sir?" "I heard you. And No." He stopped at a door marked Restricted Access. A pretty old fashion metal door with a scanner on one side. He swiped a card into the scanner, and the door hissed open. Inside the room was dark. A status tube contained a suit much similar to Samus', though it's main colors were blue and red. Something seemed strange about it's look. Then it moved. The helmet shot up, as if to see who was entering. "Is...that..." The trans ad stammered. "No. It's a synthetic copy to Samus'. It's still in the Experimental Stage. Every person we tried it on died within an hour." That shut the trans ad up. Alexander walked towards the tube, placing a hand on the glass. The synthetic suit copied the movements. "We need to find the right person to man this machine." "Is that...Phazon flowing in that suit?!" Alexander turned to the trans ad, and sighed. He pulled out a magnetic card, handing it to the techie. "Hush Money. Don't speak a word of this to anyone." "How.." "Seven hundred thousand credits." The techie looked at him, then turned and headed back to his station. Alexander looked at the suit once more. "Just who is this person we're looking for. There's at least seven thousand planets to search..." He sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Space Pirate Mothership~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ridley hissed as the transmission ended. All according to plan. He turned and headed to his seat at the head of the ship. "Give me the black vile." He told one pirate who passed by. He looked at the cabinet across the way, then looked back at the dragon. "Do it." The pirate didn't need another word. He dashed over, grabbed the black vile, and headed back. "Do you know what this is?" He asked. The Pirate shook his head. "No? It's a different type of Phazon. Black Phazon." He pulled a needle from a secret compartment. He put together the needle and vile. "It's supposed to be a hallucinagen. In other words..." He stabbed the needle into the Pirates arm, injecting the Phazon into the creature. It yelped in surprise, then stood still. He started spinning around, looking at each pirate and part. He stopped, and laughed maniacally. "THE UNIVERSE WILL BE MINE!" "There is a slight misconseption with the construction." Ridley said, more to himself. "We're still working out on a dosage." He clicked his beak, motioning to the beserk pirate. Two others grabbed the infected one by the arms then shooting him in the head. He dropped flat onto the ground. "We need just enough to get the GF Commander to obey me." He sat down on his perch, smiling. "To destroy the Universe."


End file.
